I Missed This
by Sahara Rose 101
Summary: Another conversation between Myka and Pete as they try to find their footing post Reset. Happier than it sounds.


**I Missed This**

Myka hesitated, had frozen inches in front of the door. She took a deep breath, trying to clam herself, and then knocked.

There was a crash, a muttered curse then Pete flung the door open, "how may I help, my lady?"

"First, you can put a shirt on," She looked pointedly at his bare chest, "and second, we need to talk."

"Haven't we already done that or am I loosing my memory again?" He stepped aside so she could enter his room. "Sorry about the mess." Clothes littered the floor and made it hard to walk through the room.

Myka lifted a dirty sweater off the bed and sat down, "I'm immune to it now."

"Leena and Claudia keep complaining. Claudia keeps threatening to unleash that vacuum cleaner from hell she put together. It eats anything that's not super glued to the floor.

She tossed the sweater onto the floor, "I can see why."

"Hey," He said indignantly. "We're partners – you're supposed to agree with me, not them."

"Even when they're right?" Myka raised an eyebrow.

"Especially then," Pete nodded. "Then we both look like idiots."

Myka laughed, "So you just want to share the blame."

"Or credit. I can be smart sometimes."

"Sometimes being the operative word."

"Sometimes," He stressed the word, "I don't like you very much."

She fell silent, smile fading. "I'm sorry Pete."

"No, I didn't mean it like that," He walked over and sat next to her.

"I know that," Myka frowned, "in my head, I know that but…"

"Those pesky little emotions get in the way?" Pete guessed

"Yeah," She sighed and leant against him. "I really am sorry."

"I know," He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "If you're gonna keep apologising, can I get a dollar for every time you do?"

She laughed, shoving him away, "Opportunist."

"Apologist," He shot back.

"Is that even a word?" Myka shook her head at him. Some things would never change.

"Is too."

"In what language?"

"In…" He paused for a second, trying to think of a witty remark, "Pete."

Myka rolled her eyes, "You are incorrigible."

"What language is that?" Pete parroted her previous words.

"English. You really should pick up a book."

"I did," He declared cheerfully. "It didn't go so well."

"What was it," Myka pressed, curious as to what book her partner would actually read.

"An artefact," He shrugged, faking nonchalance.

"Oh," She paused, wondering if she should go on. "What did it do?"

Pete's eyes suddenly found the floor fascinating. "Made me propose uncontrollably."

"What?"

"It was Pride and Prejudice," He shrugged again, as if that explained everything. "Claudia says I proposed to her at least 100 times on the drive back from New York."

"Oh my god," She laughed, "What did you say to her?"

"I don't really remember. It's all a little fuzzy. I do remember singing to her in the middle of Times Square."

Myka fell back on the bed, laughing hysterically. "What did she do?

"Threaten to Tesla grenade me sterile."

"What's a Tesla grenade?" Myka asked, confused.

"You haven't seen it yet?" He grinned. "It's Claudia's new favourite toy. It's like a Tesler but it's a grenade"

"Yeah, I kinda got that from the name," Myka told him. She couldn't help but wonder what else she'd missed out on.

"Aren't you a smarty pants," Pete pulled a face at her then lay down next to her so they were shoulder to shoulder.

She shrugged, "It wasn't that hard."

"I know, I was teasing," He turned to look at her.

"I know," She smiled.

"I missed this," Pete said suddenly.

"What?" Myka asked, "Arguing over nothing."

He glanced away, sheepishly. "Yeah."

"So did I," She admitted softly. Pete's face brightened and he opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off. "Don't," Myka poked him in the shoulder, "Let that go to your head. You're still annoying."

"Yeah, but you love me,"

Myka rolled her eyes again. "You're ego is huge."

"Not as big as yours!"

"My ego is not huge!"

"Is to."

"Is not."

Artie threw the door open, "In case you two have forgotten, it's midnight and some of us are trying to sleep."

"Sorry," They chorused, remarkably in time.

The older man sighed, grateful they were getting along. "Just keep it down, will you. Claudia gets cranky if she doesn't sleep."

"She's not the only one," Pete muttered darkly.

Myka hit him in the arm, "Pete!" She hissed warningly.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear anything. Goodnight," Artie closed the door.

Myka stared at the closed door, "I should go."

"Probably," Pete agreed. "Artie will get mad if he doesn't get his beauty sleep."

"I'll see you in the morning then?" Myka ventured, sitting up.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Pete said.

She smiled, "Goodnight Pete."

"Sweet dreams."

A/N: This is just a one shot filling in the gap after 3.02. I think they would have had more than one conversation that brought them back to normal. And I just wanted to write something fluffy.


End file.
